Light it Up (BajanCanadian x TBNRfrags)
by cloudystarr
Summary: It all began when Jerome and Mat plotted a whole game of truth or dare. When Preston is dared to kiss Mitch, will he actually do it? Do they have actual feelings for each other? Minecraft skins ONLY. Not shipping the real people. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai guys. I'm cloudystarr, a new member on these two sites (fanfiction and DeviantArt). This is my first story. If you don't like it or you don't like yaoi, I suggest you leave. It is a simple BajanCanadian x TBNRfrags (because I have no idea its 3 in the morning and I'm sleep drunk so I'm all like 'Fuck it.') The chapters will not be long because this is a novella (shorter than a novel but longer than a short story) so it will be split up into even more chapters. If I forgot to say anything I apologize I'm tired and I can barely type so see ya :P**

**Oh and lastly, enjoy!**

The sun outside was relatively high in the sky, the land it was shining brightly on was silent and filled with few mobs. The area around Spawn City was quiet and peaceful- a perfect place to hang out. Two figures suddenly teleported to a large lake about five hundred blocks away from the city. One looked like a lava creeper, more known as a lava mob, and the other one was a simple human.

"Hey Mitch, betcha' can't get to the map faster than I can!" The lava mob shouted, humor filling his eyes.

The human looked up from staring at the ground and gave him a competitive, yet playful, glare.

"It's on, dood!" He returned the shout, bolting off to the map that was built for them outside so they could record.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Preston exclaimed, running after him.

Mitch laughed and turned around, bending over as he tried to catch his breath. They were at the start of the map.

"I'll beat you next time Mitch!" The lava creeper laughed, finally catching up to him and patting him on the shoulder.

Mitch looked up at him and grinned, turning around to see the map behind them. This was going to be fun.

It was late at night and the moon was high up into the star-filled sky, shining brightly on the rather noisy city below. Spawn City was never quiet. No matter what. Lots of people liked to play late night events, they were rather fun. Mitch and Preston walked into the big YouTuber building, tired from the day's events. After they recorded the map, which took up the majority of the day, they had gone to record a short hunger games video- Mitch had won, as always.

Both looked up as they saw Jerome and Mat walk up to them in the lobby, wearing their usual attire. They both had weird looks on their faces.

"Hey guys! Whatcha want?" Preston inquired with his usual happy go lucky smile and talk.

"Sky, Jason, and Ty are upstairs. We're playing truth or dare in the conference room. Join us if you're brave enough to." Mat tried to sound as menacing as possible, but he ended up doing his creepy stalker voice, That gained some laughs from the four.

Mitch wasn't very certain of doing such a thing- someone always got hurt when they played a game like that.

"Errr I-" "We'd love to join! We'll be there in five after we get ourselves fixed up!" Preston answered, lightly nudging Mitch with his elbow.

Mitch sighed and nodded, pushing past the three and going up to the room counter. He searched for his room number and found it, pressing the button in front of him. He was instantly teleported to a neat-looking door with the words 'BajanCanadian' engraved in gold laying across the front. He got his key out and unlocked the door, entering his apartment-like thing. He put his things down, plugging in his recording storage to his computer. He freshened himself up and then exited the room, heading for the main lobby.

Meanwhile, Preston was fretting over what he was going to do. After he had neatened himself up, he left his room and hurried down the hallway. He turned the corner and unexpectedly rain head-on into Mitch. Gasping, Mitch stumbled and fell on top of Preston. After a few seconds, they began to react.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry Mitch!" Preston exclaimed.

"It's fine, dood." Mitch mumbled, smiling.

It was then that they noticed their position. Mitch was sitting on top of Preston his arms planted beside the lava mob's shoulders. Mitch showed a hint of blush, but who knows what a lava creeper would look like if he were blushing. Mitch then stood and held out a hand, Preston gracefully taking it. Mitch then led them into the conference room, earning strange stares from the group sitting at the table as they saw the two holding hands. Preston noticed this and jerked his hand away, Mitch doing the same.

"It's about time." Ty grumbled.

"Sorry, we kinda collided in the hallway." Preston laughed, Mitch giving a humorous smile. The group nodded, Mitch taking a seat beside Jerome and Preston taking a seat beside Sky.

"So, who's gonna start?" Jason asked, messing with his fingers as he looked up. He had his spacesuit off. Sometimes it got really stuffy in the thing.

"I'll go!" Preston offered.

"Okay Preston, truth or dare?" Mat asked, a smug grin on his face. He was up to something and Mitch knew it.

Preston pondered for a moment.

"Hmmm dare. Maybe I could prove to Sky that I DON'T suck at PvP." He said, Sky punching him in the arm and laughing.

Mat looked even more suspicious as he looked over to Mitch, and then back to Preston. Silence.

"Dare you to kiss Mitch." He snickered, smirking even more as everyone's jaw dropped.

"No fudging way!" Preston shouted, slamming his hands on the table and looking at Mitch, who had a shocked expression on his face.

"It's a dare." Jerome returned with a smirk too. They WERE up to something!

**Hope you liked da cliffhanger :P**

**Yeah, the chapters will be about this long because this IS a novella after all and I don't want it to have few chapters that are 500 miles long.**

**So enjoy, and post what you think of it!**

**Credits to Cenobia100 for the basic Spawn City and Command Block Center idea.**


	2. Updates 1

**Hey guys. It's cloudy.**

**Sooo I haven't updated this story in awhile, heh.**

**My sleeping schedule is messed up and I've been busy with schoolwork all week .-.**

**Since I learned that people were actually reading this story, I decided that I would update it today.**

**I thought wrong.**

**I keep trying to copy the text from the document I have it on, but it doesn't seem to work :I**

**It keeps crashing the page.**

**Please be patient with me, I'm a noob to this site xD **

**Oh, and I'm working on a HUGE story that you might've seen on my DeviantArt.**

**Anyways, take it easy! See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
